


The Sun Is Going Down

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-05
Updated: 2010-02-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“…as all-encompassing as the night could be, the darkness that welled up within you was worse.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Is Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song ‘Sundown Motel’ by Stavesacre.

* * *

_I watch you bend beneath the waves_  
 _And it seems heavier these days_  
 _Each time I see you force a smile my heart just breaks_  
 _To see you bend beneath the waves_

_You and me against the world, I don't mind_  
 _I've been feeling so low_  
 _The sleepwalkers or the girl, made up my mind_  
 _I've been feeling so low, so low_

  
Dean watched as Buffy walked across the common room and opened the weapons trunk. She gave a soft sigh, barely perceptible, as she looked at the array. She looked emotionally tired, as though this were just another battle in a long line of battles and Dean felt his heart break for her. He knew that point, had been there many times, and as all-encompassing as the night could be, the darkness that welled up within you was worse.

He glanced behind him at the large bay window facing west and saw that there was maybe an hour until the sun set. An hour until she would go out on patrol; an hour until she was all that stood between the creatures of the night and their unknowing victims. It was his turn to patrol with her tonight but as he watched her pick up a broad sword and smile fleetingly at a passing Slayer before closing the trunk, he wondered if it was worth it.

 

_I want you to look me in the eye_  
 _Tell me if we stay here we won't die_  
 _They'll say we love the darkness, but I'll say we hate their half light_  
 _Can you to look me in the eye?_

  
Buffy looked up and when she saw him across the room, Dean watched her put on a smile as she raised her sword. Her smile faltered however, when she saw the look on his face. It seemed like hours passed as they stared at each other, silently communicating, until Kennedy and Willow walked into the room arguing about the drills the Slayers were running. Buffy’s eyes slipped away from his as she watched her friend cross in front of her, seemingly oblivious to the fact that either Dean or Buffy were in the room.

Her eyes found his and his eyes quickly moved in the direction of her room and back. Indecision etched its way across her face and he watched as the battle raged internally. She looked down at the broad sword in her hand, watching as the light bounced off the sharp blade and paused as her reflection was caught in it. She bit her bottom lip before her eyes slowly moved back up and he saw a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Without looking back, she ran quickly from the room and disappeared up the long flight of stairs.

 

_I don't believe this is what God ever intended_  
 _And I wanted you to know_  
 _The sun is going down I say we follow it out of town_  
 _We've been here for far too long, but will they know we're gone ?_  
 _And in the morning when it rises_  
 _Maybe it will shine for us_

  
No one blinked an eye as the blonde Head Slayer raced through the halls, nor did they look twice as she raced out the front door of the school, bag in one hand and broad sword in the other. They were, after all, accustomed to such things and merely assumed she was about to go on patrol. However, if they had stopped to look, they would have noticed that the bag she was carrying was slightly larger and the corner of a t-shirt was sticking out of the partially opened zipper.

But no one stopped to question her actions and no one noticed Dean placing his duffle bag in the trunk of the Impala. As the Slayer reached the open trunk, she didn’t even look back as she put her bag and sword in and smiled as Dean closed the lid. They both climbed into the car and the familiar sounds of the Impala’s engine rumbled down the road and disappeared; the only thing left behind was the handwritten note lying on Buffy’s pillow addressed to Dawn.

 

_You and me against the world, I don't mind_  
 _We've been feeling so low_  
 _The sleepwalkers for the girl, made up my mind_  
 _The sun is going down, let’s follow it out of town_  
 _It will shine on us tomorrow when it comes back around_  
 _It's gonna be all right, it's gonna be all right_

  
The sun set as Dean passed the ‘leaving Cleveland’ sign and for the first time in quite a while, Dean watched as Buffy smiled a genuine smile. He didn’t need to ask where they were going; they were just going to keep driving and when they arrived at their destination, they’d know.

 

_The sun is going down, it's gonna be all right_

 


End file.
